Pseudomathematics Manipulation
User is able to manipulate the false type of mathematics. Sub-power of Pseudoscience Manipulation. Variation of Mathematics Manipulation. Also Called *Bad Math Control *False Math Manipulation Capabilities User can manipulate pseudomathematics, the type of mathematics that doesn't work within the laws and rules of correct mathematical procedures or doings. Despite it's name, Pseudo ( meaning fake or false ), it may have some of the properties as original and true math have. Though, originally, it still shows rejection of a proven mechanism or gimmick. These include: *Willing and trying to complete and figure out classical problems in other ways that have been shown to be mathematically unable to do. *Misunderstanding standard mathematical terms and methods, and insisting that use or your or any other intell of upper-class mathematics can be deceiving or bamboozling. This clearly states that some problems in mathematics are impossible to solve. Here are some examples: *'Trisecting angles': divide angles from an angle by the same sizes *'Doubling Cubes': Having a cube and drawing it with double the amount of its original volume. *'Squaring Circles': Having a circle and Doubling the same area. Again, despite its name, it is also associated with many scientific factors as well. Such as physics. Examples like perpetual motion being invented. And other accomplishments that are recently taken in as "unable to", or impossible. So, evidently speaking, the user can manipulate every aspect of false mathematics. Could even make the impossible problems possible and easy to understand to others. Also can manipulate it make it work within the laws of true mathematics and let it have a mechanism that is or can be able to be proven. Dealing with 0's *'Placebo': Placebo's in Pseudomathematics are the fancy words for 0's. *'No Effect': Those are not 0's. Those are less than 0. AKA: Negatives. If you are dividing by zero, then follow this process. 1.Let a and b be equal non-zero quantities a = b 2.Multiply by a a^2 = ab 3.Subtract b^2 a^2 - b^2 = ab - b^2 4.Factor both sides; the left factors as a difference of squares, the right is factored through its greatest common divisor) (a - b)(a + b) = b(a - b) 5.Divide out (a - b) a + b = b 6.Observing that a = b b + b = b 7.Combine like terms on the left 2b = b 8.Divide by the non-zero b 2 = 1 If the user chooses to Divide by Zero, it may not create a black hole, it creates a real number. Applications *Answer Manipulation-Manipulate the answers to formulas and equations in pseudoscience and can make it easy to understand. *Area Manipulation *Biological Manipulation *Chemistry Manipulation *Enhanced Intelligence *Formula Manifestation-through Pseudoscience *Geometric Shape Manipulation-From these examples of unsolved problems and other shapes as well: **'Circles ( Squaring the circle )' **'Cubed Shapes ( Doubling the cube volume )' **'Angles ( Trisecting any angles in shapes )- ''though not a shape, its in all of shapes, so basically they can alter and control it' *Order Inducement-Induce rule and order of pseudomathematics *Physics Manipulation-Manipulate the laws of physics through the favor of pseudomathematics. *Numerical Precision-Though this is "Pseudeomathematics", user knows the precise numbers and can manipulate the concept of Pseudomathematics to get that number and make it easily understandable. *Reality Warping-Warp reality with Pseudomathematic terms *Quantity Manipulation Associations *Mathematics Physiology *Nigh Omniscience *Pseudoscience Manipulation Limitations *Even though user can manipulate it, they still can make mistakes, fatal or not. Known Users * Professor Hubert Farnsworth (''Futurama) * Harlem Globetrotters (Futurama) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Type of Science Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Manipulations Category:Math-Based Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Rare power